


1st Date – Jude & Gideon

by gymbunny



Series: Two Different Worlds [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymbunny/pseuds/gymbunny
Summary: This is part one. Different origin story but same outcome. :)Part 3 "The Game" will be my first cross-over attempt.  Hit the Floor (Jude & Zero) and Teen Wolf (Derek & Stiles)





	

It’s late in the evening and Devils are in the third quarter playing the Denver Pioneers. The game is 85 to 87 with the Pioneers in the lead. Jude’s fidgeting with his hands nervously as he’s watching the game. Sitting courtside Zero has a perfect view of Jude. He smiles when he notices that he’s wearing his number on the Devils jersey he has on. Though his eyes keep drifting to the man sitting next to Jude. For some reason Zero can’t seem to place the guy but he seems familiar and he finds himself getting a bit perturbed to find Jude with someone. He’s not one of the men from his firm and it’s not one of the owners as he keeps mulling over in his head.

Jude begins to feel his heart pound as he glances towards Zero on the court, “fuck, he looked at me again.” His mind was wandering trying not to think too much about it. It’s hard for Jude to focus sometimes and he try’s hard to keep his attention on the game. As he is sits there he realizes his date is looking over at him. Jude turns his head and smiles, this sorta quirky smile that seems a bit uneasy. “Just worried. We need this win to make it into the finals.” The man he was with just looked a bit perplexed as he kept looking back at Zero and then at Jude who is constantly staring off into the distance and try’s unsuccessfully multiple times to try and grab Jude’s hand. 

Zero looks over and realizes that Jude caught him again looking his way. His face feels flushed and his heart is pounding. “Fuck, stop-it,” he keeps mulling over but almost like an addict he keeps going back for another gaze and always his eyes drifting to the man next to him. “Focus,” he keeps saying to himself as he is running across the court. He looks over at Terrance Wall who is running towards him and passes the ball over. Zero almost misses the catch because he was so distracted. The ball is plummeting towards Jude face but right before it’s about to hit him Zero throws himself in front of the ball almost falling into the man’s lap.

“You ok?” Zero calls to him looking deep into his brown eyes. His heart was pounding. Jude sits there almost stunned. He can feel the warmth of Zero’s skin radiating around him. “Jude, did you hear me, you ok?” Jude seems stunned but hearing his name he focuses on the man in front of him. “Ya, I’m fine. Fucking destroy them.” Jude is beaming at the blond as he turns to run toward the edge of the court feeling a burst of energy.

As the weeks passed Zero seems to almost go out of his way to get a glimpse of Jude around the stadium. It’s almost like he can’t seem to think straight anymore. All he can focus on is him. The way he looks, the sound of his voice…the feel of his touch. His mind is drifting to illicit dreams of them rolling around on his bed. It’s beginning to be a problem and one he doesn’t want have to deal with. 

Zero heads to the gym that afternoon after practice thinking he needs a distraction. He thought working out will help clear his mind. He heads to the locker-room to change his cloths first. He was a ball of sweat after practice. He throws on a tight blue Under Armour fitted muscle-t and some thin cotton shorts that hug his ass. He drifts into the gym fidgeting with his iPhone trying to play something to get his juices pumping when he looks up and sees him. “Fuck,” Zero thinks to himself as he looks over at Jude at the bench press. He looks so fricken hot laying there with his legs spread across either side of the bench as he’s pushing the barbell up.

Standing there for what seemed like an hour but in all actuality, it was just a few seconds. Something in Zero just snapped. “Breath,” he kept saying as he tried putting on that trademark Cheshire grin of his as he strutted up to Jude. “Hey Kinkade.” Zero stood looming over Jude as he was doing his last rep. He put the bar back and propped himself up. Jude had a grin on his face that just lit Zero up inside. “Hey Zero, how have you been.” “Looks like you have a pretty good handle on the gym. Ever need a spot let me know.” He just smiled down at Jude and winked. Jude sat there half frozen. His eyes were transfixed onto Zero’s face memorizing every curve and line.

Zero started to fidget as he stood there. Jude was standing now looking straight into his eyes and Zero could feel his stomach turning. “So um, just was wondering.” He paused looking down. Jude was a little taken back as Zero seemed to stumble on his words. “So, just curious if you’d um, if you’d like to go out sometime. With me I mean. Dinner or something.” Jude stood frozen. He had played this in his mind a thousand times but never had the courage to do anything about it. 

It seemed like time had stopped and Zero could feel his heart thumping. Jude’s eyes were wide and something in Zero started to soften when he saw the smile form on Jude’s face. “A date, sure, that would be nice.” He had this shy look on his face and his face became a little flushed as he stood there. Zero was transfixed at Jude. He looked so beautiful as he stood there beaming. “Um, meant to ask you out for some time, just was nervous.” Jude stood there with that same smile and had this odd look for a second in his eye. “Nervous, you…asking me out? I’ve wanted to ask you out for over a year.” Zero broke into the biggest smile. Jude thought it was almost blinding. “Ya,” he said. “I’ve wanted to ask you out for over a year. Looks like my lucky day then” Jude responded.

Zero drew a little closer to Jude showing a bit more confidence. He could almost feel his skin and smell the arousing musky scent permeating from Jude’s skin. “Just wasn’t sure, saw you with that guy.” Jude stood there and something clicked. “Oh, you mean Danny. It was nothing, I mean we were on date so it was I guess but it’s nothing. You, um, you’ve met him.” Zero smiled, “I knew it.” “From the photoshoot.” Jude responded quickly. Zero started to laugh, “right the bossy assistant. I knew he was looking at you. Well, glade it didn’t work out.” Jude couldn’t help but melt into Zero’s smoldering eyes. He just stood there beaming. “Me too Zero.” “Gideon” Jude looks at him confused. “Gideon, that’s my name.” Jude just smiled. “Well Gideon, I’m glade to finally get a chance to get to know you.” 

The day went well. The two worked out a bit together making small talk. The ease of their conversation was always something that both men seemed to enjoy. Zero had set the date up for this Friday. They have an afternoon game. Making reservations at the Capital Grill Zero planned on picking Jude up at 7 for drinks beforehand and a late dinner. 

Jude keeps staring at the clock watching in agony as each minute seems to be taking forever. He is pacing back and forth. He picked out a nice shirt he had just gotten from the Banana Republic and put on a pair of khaki pants that made his ass look good. He was fussing with his hair. He can’t remember being this nervous for any date. “Breath, breath” He kept mumbling like a mantra until finally he hears the door knock. He felt his stomach drop as he made one last look in the mirror adjust his shirt. 

Opening the door, he sees Gideon standing at his door with that same smile he saw the last time. Looking down he sees a small bouquet of Gerbera daisies. Jude looked up at him as Zero handed him the flowers. “How did you know these were my favorite flower.” The large petals always looked so bright and cheerful to Jude. The bouquet was a myriad of red’s, oranges, pinks and yellow. “Lucky guess.” Zero looked almost embarrassed as his face went a bit flushed.

Jude stood aside so Gideon could walk in. “You look really nice tonight” Zero turned to him and with a soft smile he seemed to almost blush, “you too.” Zero looked at Jude who seemed a bit nervous and for some reason that started to turn him on a bit. He could feel his dick twitch slight in his pants as he gazed into Jude’s eyes. Jude was standing against the wall and Zero moved in slowly. Like a lion stalking his prey. Jude leaned against the wall holding the bouquet in his left hand. He could feel Zero pull in close and put his hands-on Jude’s hips. “I’m really glad we are doing this. I’ve had a really big crush on you for a long time.” Jude just leaned against the wall grinning with a nervous twinkle in his eyes. 

Zero stood there just memorizing the flex in Jude’s eyes and smelling the sweet smell of his skin. He pulled in closer and caressed his face as he leaned in to kiss him. Zero could hear Jude’s moan as he deepened the kiss feeling Jude wrap his arms around Zero as the blond pressed his body firmly against his man. He pulled back and began kissing the side of Jude’s neck making his way up to his ear and Jude hungrily begged for more kisses. 

Abruptly Zero pulls away. “Gideon” Jude said softly as he looked into his eyes. Zero just smiled. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. I’ve always wondered how soft your lips were.” “And?” “Let’s just say we need to get to dinner so I can bring you back here to do more of that. But before he fully peeled away Jude found Zero pressed against him like a man hungry for his lips. Pulling back, he heard Zero breathlessly murmur “Need to stop. Dinner first!”


End file.
